


Soul Twins

by RedHoodie1723 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy Kaplan is a good bro, Brotherly Love, Cap is in here for a hot minute, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, No proofreading, Soul Bond, Telepathy, Tommy Shepherd is a Good Bro, Twins, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Parent, blink and you miss it - Freeform, nohmmy, sned hlep, we die like the original Billy and Tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Billy Kaplan and Tommy Shepherd are twins, but they soon learn their bond goes much deeper. Created from the same soul, the minimoffs have a unbreakable connection. How will they react when they find out?





	Soul Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first, I suck at summaries. Just thought I’d get that out of the way.
> 
> Second, please don’t question my timeline. Comics are so confusing that idk who’s part of which team or what’s going on, lol.
> 
> I wrote this because there is such a lack of Tommy and Billy being brothers on this site. When I discovered that they were created from the same soul, I knew I had to write something.
> 
> At some point in the comics, someone said something about Noh-Varr and Tommy being on a space adventure and ngl I’m a little upset they didn’t tell us more. So yeah, that’s here.
> 
> Wanda is now part of the Avengers again. Her powers are under control.
> 
> Noh, Tommy, Billy are all part of the Young Avengers, as well as Eli, Kate, America, Loki, David, Cassie,

Billy stared up at the chalkboard, on the edge of losing it. Math class was a whole traumatic experience in itself. Combine it with a lack of sleep due to superheroing, an excessive amount of chalk dust floating around the classroom, and the stress from the upcoming benchmark and Billy was seriously considering magicking himself out of existence. Mrs. Johnson was droning on about quadratic equations and even though Billy knew that this would be an important part of the test, he couldn’t help but daze off. It seems like he wasn’t the only one considering the number of glazed eyes and sleeping children in the class.

He looked out the window of the second-floor classroom. It was autumn, so the trees were starting to turn into a lovely red and gold painting. There were leaves on the ground, but not much, not enough to jump into. The sky was a brilliant blue with a few sparse clouds floating around and the sun was shining brightly, despite the chill that Billy knew would be in the air. It would be quite beautiful if you were into that sort of thing And Billy, being the aesthetic loving witch he was, was definitely into that sort of thing.

A few students were milling around the school courtyard, freshmen probably, seeing as this should be the time of their lunch period. A few girls were sitting around a picnic table, playing on their phones, occasionally showing something on the screens to their friends. Two boys passed a football back and forth, and a girl that looked to be related to one of the boys was reading under a tree nearby. A few more students were scattered across the green, but one, in particular, caught his eye. A thin boy with platinum blond hair, almost white. He was wearing a track t-shirt and was chatting with a brunette boy who was playing on a Nintendo. A sudden image of Tommy flashed across his eyes.

The last time he saw Tommy was a few weeks ago, right before he and Noh-Varr left on their space adventure. If Billy was going to be honest, he missed him. Over the past few months, they have grown closer. Tommy would stay over at his house, occasionally having dinner with his parents. Tommy also revealed more about what happened before they met, and Billy would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel like hunting down those awful scientists that experimented on his soul-twin. They have even met their mother a few times.

Billy didn’t realize how much he enjoyed Tommy’s constant noise and movement until he was gone. Other than his time spent with Teddy, Billy’s life has grown abnormally quiet. Once he would’ve liked that, but now… he’s not so sure. Tommy just had this life to him, a constant movement, and that was one of the many things Billy has come to love about his brother. His humor and rebellious attitude being a few of the others.

“Mr. Kaplan, Mr. Kaplan. William!” Mrs. Johnson snapped, drawing his attention back to the lesson at hand. She looked at him expectantly, but Billy could only give her a blank look in return. Huffing she looked back at the board, “Can you give us an example of a quadratic equation?” Billy glanced at the board before rattling off a list of random numbers using the formula on the board. Mrs. Johnson gave him an unimpressed look, but continued with her lesson, accepting Billy’s answer.

Billy looked back out the window when his gut was assaulted with shooting pain. Bending over, Billy mentally went over a list of all the foods he ate when he heard a whisper in the back of his mind. As it started to get louder, it started to sound suspiciously like Tommy.

Feeling physically sick, Billy shoots his hand into the air and asked to be dismissed to go to the nurse, Mrs. Johnson raised an eyebrow before allowing him to leave. Practically sprinting out of the classroom, Billy ran into the restroom before almost collapsing on one of the sinks. Leaning over, Billy turned on the faucet, splashing himself with water. The pain in his gut only increased to the point of becoming unbearable.

The voice only got louder, the words becoming clearer. Billy was able to make out something about Skrulls, sneak-attacks, and Noh-Varr. Squeezing his eyes shut, Billy tried to block out the noises. He sunk to the ground, curling in on himself. He started whimpering: “IwantthepaintostopIwantthepaintostopIwantthepaintostop”, but it didn’t work.

The Tommy sounding voice only got louder, as panic started to fog his mind, Billy tried another spell, a teleportation spell. His surroundings started to fade, quickly being replaced with a barren battlefield. Skrull and Kree were laid out all around Billy. The pain started to clear and Billy started to become more lucid. He noticed the burn marks on their chest, laser guns. Some aliens were crushed under what looked like blown up buildings. Billy wanted to figure out what had happened, but he was here for a reason.

His spell was supposed to track Tommy, but the speedster was nowhere in sight. Billy, frustrated, was about to try the spell again when a voice spoke from behind him.

“William?” Turning around, Billy came face to face with Marvel Boy, Noh-Varr. In his lap was an unconscious Tommy Shepherd. He wasn’t looking very good. He was paler than usual and blood dripped down the side of his face. The most concerning thing, however, was the stab wound, located in the same area that had cause Billy so much pain a few minutes earlier. There was a significant amount of blood flowing from the wound and Billy could feel Tommy’s life source fading. How he felt that, Billy didn’t know, but right now he didn’t care.

“Can you heal him?” Noh asked with what looked like concern. Billy looked back down at Tommy, saw the amount of blood lost, and felt truly scared for the first time in his life. What if he couldn’t do this? What if Tommy- “William, can you heal him or not?” Noh-Varr snapped.

Billy swallowed before nodding.

“I, uh, I can try, but I don’t- I’m not sure-“ Billy stammered, holding his hands over his twins gaping wound, his heart hammering in his chest.

“No is not the time for self-doubts, William. Thomas is in danger, focus,” Noh said watching him carefully with his sharp blue eyes. Billy drew in a breath. He saw his hand glow as he started to chant:

“IwantTommytobehealedIwantTomnytobehealedIwantTommytobehealed.” Over and over until the gap started closing. Billy heard the crunch of a bone healing and he somehow felt more nauseous than he did before.

When Tommy was healed completely, Billy leaned back onto on of the red-gray rocks of the foreign planet.

“What happened here?” Billy managed to choke out as he tried to calm him breathing. He couldn’t see Noh-Varr, due to the fact that Billy was staring up at the purplish sky.

“We were present to prevent a trade of drugs between two of the gangs we have been tracking. Unfortunately a fight erupted on the other side of the city before the deal commenced. Thomas and I tried to control the situation, but both the Kree and Skrulls had started to kill civilians in the cross-fire of their conflict. So we were forced into engaging them in conflict,” Noh’s voice rang out with borderline exhaustion.

“How did you find us here?” He asked.

“A, um, teleportation spell,” Billy said before looking down at Noh-Varr. “It was strange, I was in class and then I was suddenly in pain. Like right here,” Billy gestured to the area, “and I excused myself to the restroom. But I could hear Tommy’s voice. It was in my head. It wasn’t very clear, but he was saying stuff about Skrulls and you and sneak-attacks.”

“Sneak-attacks?” The Kree raises an eyebrow. Billy nodded. “We thought the conflict had been resolved, but apparently some of the Skrulls were not too pleased that we had interrupted. One had stabbed Thomas from behind, the knife went all the way through. I had no way of extracting Thomas from this area, so I had to settle for knocking him unconscious to prevent him from flailing around and to wrap the wound. I was about to start when I noticed you.”

“Wait, when did you knock him unconscious?” Billy asked as he sat up. He leaned forward to pull Tommy into his own lap, threading him fingers through his hair. Despite the dried blood on his uniform, Tommy looked quite peaceful, now that he wasn’t dying of blood loss. Tommy buried his face into Billy’s chest.

“A few seconds before I noticed you. Why?” Noh-Varr’s eyes didn’t leave Tommy, even while talking to Billy.

“That’s when the pain stopped, as well as the voices,” Billy said, “Can you lift Tommy? We need to get out of here.”

Noh-Varr glanced at Billy for a second before leaning over to scoop Tommy up. Marvel Boy stood up, holding the smaller boy bridal style. Once the weight of his twin was removed, Billy used the rock to push himself into a standing position.

Billy raised his arms once more, blue magic flowing from his fingers. Chanting his second teleportation spell of the day, the world started to fade around the trio.

When colors returned to the world, they were now standing in front of the Avenger’s Mansion. The grounds had been fixed since they were last there, the building repaired by the stronger Avengers while the others focused on the legal work of moving back into the mansion. There were a pair of heroes chilling under the trees, but they didn’t spot them.

“What are we doing here, William? I thought you would have wanted to return Thomas to the Young Avengers headquarters.” Billy turned back around to Noh.

“There is someone we need to see first,” Billy said before walking towards the entrance. The Kree just shrugged at the vague statement before trailing behind the witch.

Noh-Varr and Tommy made their way inside, coming face to face with Captain America. The All-American Patriot regarded them with a strange expression, his attention focused on the unconscious speedster.

“Is he okay?” Cap asked first, taking a few strides towards them.

“He’s fine Captain, just unconscious,” Billy said, gardening a skeptical eyebrow raise from the Avenger, “Is my Mother here?”

“Wanda? Yeah, she should be in the library. But why-“ He was cut off by a ‘Thank you, Captain’ from Noh-Varr. Billy briskly walked to where he knew the library was. He occasionally checked to make sure the alien and his twin were right behind him.

Pushing the large, oak doors open, Billy made his way into the humongous room. It was about three stories y’all, stuffed with books. A few ladders were located at random points. There were six tables in the middle of the room, some clear and some supporting piles of books and papers.

Billy’s eyes narrowed onto the person he was looking for. Wanda Maximoff was resting in a chair a cup of what could be either hot chocolate or coffee in her hands. She was wearing black leggings and a red sweater. She wasn’t wearing shoes, but she was wearing Avenger themed socks. Her long brown hair was tied into a bun with the loose pieces being held out of her face by a red headband.

She looked up when the boys entered, a smile growing on her face. The smile quickly dropped when she noticed Tommy laying in Noh-Varr’s arms and the layer of dried blood on his costume. She quickly pushed herself out of the chair, jogging towards them.

“Oh my god, Tommy,” she gasped out. Billy was about to speak up to explain, when her eyes glowed red. Relief flooded her face and the color faded. Billy assumed she used her magic to check Tommy and found that he was perfectly fine, if not awake.

Billy was the first to speak up. “Mom, we need your help.”


End file.
